gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III
The MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III is an AEUG prototype attack-use mobile suit, it is featured in the original design series Zeta Gundam Mobile Suit Variations (Z-MSV). The "Gundam Mk-III" also refers to three separate machines created by the AEUG, the Earth Federation Forces, and Titans. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the AEUG successfully stole the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from the Titans, two of the stolen units were sent to Anaheim Electronics to study, reverse engineer and duplicate their technology. There a group of technical experts created the Gundam Mk-III, which featured an improved version of the movable frame used on the Mk-II. Gundam MK-III also has a pair of wing binders which mounts several thrusters to increase speed and mobility. For its armaments, it's consists of standard: pair of Beam Sabers, a Beam Rifle, Beam Cannons and a Shield. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of the many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The beam rifle used by the MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III is upgraded from that used by the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II and has a higher power rating. Like most beam weapons of the period, it is powered by a replaceable energy cap. If the beam rifle runs out of energy, the current energy cap can be removed and replaced by a new one, which is stored on the unit's shield. ;*Beam Cannon :Mounted on each shoulder is a beam cannon, which are connected directly to the mobile suits movable frame so that energy supply and fire control can be performed without using the mobile suit's hands. ;*Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. History The MSF-007 Gundam MK-III (AEUG Version) was constructed by Anaheim and given to AEUG, and two Gundams with the same name (though of different design,) existed in the under the names RX-166 Gundam MK-III "Eagley" (originally said to be constructed at the Kilimanjaro Mountain Base and destroyed when the base collapsed, but later retconned into also being an Anaheim design given to AEUG, since it bears very close resemblance to the AEUG's MSF-007 Gundam MK-III) and the transformation-capable RX-272-2 Gundam MK-III "Halpuley" (possibly constructed at Gryps between the Gundam MK II theft and the Jaburo drop operation.) Variants ;*RX-166 Gundam Mk-III "Eagley" (Earth Federation Forces) ;*RX-272-2 Gundam Mk-III "Halpuley" (Titans) Picture Gallery p5ohlolmeu.jpg MSF-007.jpeg|Gundam Fix Figuration version 150px-MSF-007_Gundam_Mark_III.jpg|SD MSF-007 Gundam MK-III as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Mkiii.jpg 20090112163853.jpg Fan art Msf-007-mkiii.jpg 20051107msf007.jpg 20051121msf007.jpg msf007_01.jpg msf007_02.jpg msf007_11.jpg See also ;*﻿FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III ;*ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV Trivia *The MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III is one of many hidden units within the Super Robot Wars series, its most promenant appearances being Super Robot Wars R and Super Robot Wars D. In R'', you must take the Char's Counterattack route and get 10 kills with Amuro on the second stage. In ''D, ''you must follow the classic and Shin Getter teams to Jupiter and complete the ''Getter Robo Armageddon ''storyline. In ''R, ''Four Murasame pilots it instead of a RGM-89D Jegan. In ''D, it's Roux Louka as her own unit (you can still play as her if you don't take that route, but she has to be put into another unit.) External Links *MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III on MAHQ.net ja:MSF-007 ガンダムMk-III